Life as a soul!
by Shinigami-Kay
Summary: A Half original story. Kayleigh and Sam are twins in the Soul Society, Read to find out! Ichigo will appear in chapter 2!


This is my own original story, Well not entirely, it is based in the soul society from Bleach! Enjoy!

Black hair stood out in the sun lit room. Green eyes matched the green nail polish on her Fingers. Kayleigh looked at the sky. Today was her 14th birthday.  
"Kayleigh," that was the first time she had heard someone speak her name in a while. She turned her head.  
"Hello, who are you?"  
"Your twin brother Sam," Kayleigh stared at the boy in disbelife.  
"You can't be, show me you face," He lifted his head and sure enough they were the same.  
"I am, you are my sister," Kayleigh had lived on the street for years, only today had she met the Lupin family, she never knew her surname. "I believe you are hungry," he said as his cape flowed behind him. She realised she was dead.  
"Am I dead?" she asked. Sam looked at her.  
"I am 14 like you, I died four years back, that is why I look ten, you never grow here, you are too, you were found dead on the concret this morning, your soul laying next to it, you are in the soul society, you may become a soul reaper like me if you like, you have strong soul energy, you will be alowed into one of the 13 squads instantly. What do you say?"  
"I say yes," she instantly changed into black robes. Her Zanpacto in her belt.  
"You are squad 10, I am captain, welcome to the squad," Kayleigh pulled out her Zanpacto.  
"Sharinga," a black edged cutlas shaped sword appeared.  
"That's good, it's your first day and you achieved level 2 of the sword, you still take twenty years to controll level 3, I did it in days, but I have much more soul Energy then you, it is very hard, level 3 takes ages,"  
"You don't seem like a 14 year old, you seem so much older,"  
"I seem older because of my reasponsiblity, being a captian is a lot,"  
"Can I meet my comrads?"  
"Yeah, common," Sam led Kayleigh to the base of squad ten. They looked at her, Then captain.  
"Is this the girl you have gone on about for the last four years." Sam swept past them and back outside. He went to the head captain.  
"Master,"said Sam as he got onto his knees and bowed down.  
"Young Captain Sam, the youngest Captain we have. What would you like Sam?"  
"As you know Kayleigh was recuited today, I would like to give her seat ten, she has already has mastered level 2 of her sword, I have high hopes, she is not like any other I have seen,"  
"She's like one other I have seen, only he was slightly better. In his first day he got seat 7, he beat sea and 3 in the next and 2 and 1 the day after, he was lutent for a year, then he became captain after the old one died in a battle with a hallow. Sam you were that boy,"  
"I'm not a boy, I'm a soul, you of all people know this the best,"  
"That is true, but as long as I am aware you are not a boy but the strongest man I have ever seen, you had your bonki in days, you must make sure your sister becomes stronger, if she doesn't die and you do, she will take over!"  
"As long as I hold a sword I swear I will not die!"  
"Listen Sam!"  
"What, this is boring, I'm leaving,"  
"You have not master your bonki's second level, you need to learn what your father did," Sam stopped in his tracks.  
"My father wasn't a soul reaper, he wasn't alive, I was born on Earth, he is still out there somewhere I am sure of it,"  
"Your father died a soul reaper, you were born one, you at birth were put in a giguy that lasted ten years, it brought you back when you were ten, that is why you were put into one of the 13 squads, your fathers, you were put in your fathers squad, everyone in your family was a soul reaper, born into the soul reaper clan,"  
"It's not possible!"  
"Your family is the only family to ever try it, it worked nicely. You will have to fall in love to produce more soul reapers!"  
"I never will! It is wrong!" Sam ran for it, when he got to the fourth Squad captain, Hannagina, he bowed to her. "Hannagina, You are the one person I truly... respect,"  
"Ahh Sam, you are, soo adorable," she grasped Sam's cheeks.  
"Owwww, hurts, Hannagina, that hurts please let go," she let go as the 11th squad captain entered. Sam bowed low again.  
"Janthan," Sam said, "A pleasant surprise, thanks from saving me,"  
"Saving you?"  
"She was going to rip my cheeks from my skull," Sam said as he rubbed his cheek.  
"I didn't do it that hard, just a little, you are like my son after all," Hannagina said.  
"I'm not a three year old though, I'm fourteen,"  
"No, I guess not," Hannagina placed her hand on Sam's head.  
"You two really are like a family," said the 11th squad captain. Janthan sat down. "Cake?" he said as he pulled out a cake. He cut it up and gave some to Sam. He cut his slice in half and put the rest in his pocket for Kayleigh. He ate his half.  
"Why are you only eating half? You are not on a diet right?"  
"No, my sister Kayleigh came here this morning, I'm saving it for her,"  
"Oh, I see," once he had finished he got up and bowed.  
"I will see you soon hopefully, don't die yet Hannagina, Janthan stay safe," Sam did a flash step to the base. "KAYLEIGH!" he yelled. She popped her head round a tree.  
"Yes brother, I'm in a duel here, I had to call a time out,"  
"You wont be any good without strength, you wont be any good to the team is you end up killed or ingured," he placed the slice of cake in here hands, "Eat up, it's nice," She ate it fast. She smiled.  
"Can I see the form of you Zanpacto?"  
"Sure," I pulled out my sword. "Sathrath" it turned into a long thin blade completely black. "It gives me strenght, fastness and lots more, its one of the best you can get,"  
"Ok, cool. I'll go back to my battle,"  
"Your tenth seat by the way,"  
"Oi! why did you down rank me?" Said Sanreath.  
"Did you master your Zanpacto in a day? I don't think so, you were tenth seat when I joined this squad, if you can't move up you will be downgraded, is that clear?"  
"Clear as daylight sir!"  
"Good! Now, I will be in my quarters, send Kayleigh in when she is finished her battle," Sam swept past him and into his quarter, he lay on my bed. Kayleigh got sent in after 10 minutes with only a scratch on her left cheek.  
"Ha, you did well, that person you beat was a ninth seat, here," Sam put ointment on the cut. It healed instantly.  
"Does that mean I move up a seat?"  
"Yeah, I guess it does, congrats,"  
"Thanks, it wasn't that hard, I stabbed him in the shoulder and he went straight down,"  
"I'll show you some techniech on a dummy tomorrow, good places to hit and stuff,"  
"Right," Kayleigh smiled, "Where do I sleep?"  
"Follow me," Sam said as he sat up and walked to the 10th Squad barracks, he led her into a room which was to be shared with another girl, Samantha. "You sleep here, stuff here, and clothes here," he said as he pointed to things on the left side of the room.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow Captain,"  
"Be at the tree you were today at 8 sharp!" Kayleigh nodded and Sam flash stepped to his room where he fell asleep.

Yawning and streching Sam rolled out of bed at 6 o'clock in the morning. Reaching for his cloak he saw Hannagina. He pulled it over his head and pulled on his socks and sandles, then her pulled his white cloak over the top.  
"Morning Hannagina," he said as he brushed his teeth.  
"Still cant clean your teeth," she tutted as she took the brush and pinched his cheeks, she brushed them for him.  
"Hahaha the captain has to ask his mummy to help him with his teeth," said Sanreath. Sam pulled out his sword and flash stepped so it was at Sanreath's neck.  
"My mother is dead, a soul reaper none the less,"  
"Your mother was a soul reaper?"  
"Yes, me and my sister were realised into the world of the living when we were born in Giguys. Now do you want to die?"  
"No, I take it back!"  
"Good!"  
"Ah! It's 7 o'clock!" said Sanreath.  
"Oh crap. I need to see captain of squad three Kanpatcho. Will you give Kayleigh her first part of training? Just show her good spots to target on this!" he said as he pulled a dummy out his closet.  
"Yeah sure," said Hannagina.


End file.
